percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Am a Maiden of Magic
I wasn't ready to be a maiden of magic , or have a big symbol over my head. But it happened. I just sang along with everyone else at the amphitheater. Then , suddenly , light was shed over my head as everyone watched. I looked up just in time to see a fading golden spiked crown hologram over my head. Everybody kneeled in mockerey. Chiron yelled , "Hail! Tori Kane , daughter of Hecate , Joiner of the Titans , Traitor of Mount Olympus , Goddess of Magic , Crossroads , and Stars. Hail!" I gasped. "My mom is a traitor to Mount Olympus?!?!?" Some kids snickered and sneered. "Sadly my dear , yes" , said Chiron. I gasped again. "Come now , let's get you settled into the cabin of Hecate with Lou Ellen and the others", said Chiron. I went with Lou Ellen and the other Hecate campers to their cabin after gathering my stuff from the Hermes cabin. Just one spare tee shirt , one spare pair of jeans , one pair of sweatpants , one pair of combat boots , and toiletries. I won't mention underwear , socks , or my notebook. We all marched into the cabin. It was simple , just chests at the bottom of each bunk , and a fireplace with a rug beneath it. Far enough , though , so that the rug wouldn't burn. I put my clothes in the chest and my notebook on top. Then I put a blanket on the bunk and tucked it in. Done. My cabin mates just sat and watched. I grabbed the toiletries bag and Lou Ellen led me to a door next to the fireplace. We went in. In the room , there was a wall of lockers. I put my toiletries bag in an empty locker and looked around. There were just the lockers and on the opposite side of the wall , two toilet stalls , "In case" , said Lou Ellen , and a sink with a countertop and mirror. Lou Ellen said , "Come on , let's go." And we left. I looked at Lou Ellen. "Is our mom really a traitor?" "No. She was talked into it using her fatal flaw , then she left them. She came back to Mount Olympus , but they wouldn't accept her anymore. She fled back and became a spy against the Titans , unknown to them and the Olympians. She came back with news of Kronos' attack on Olympus , but they didn't believe her , until their own spies came with the same news. Even then , they didn't trust her. She is an outcast. None of us have ever gone on a quest to prove her. We were always too scared. Now , we few kids of hers stay low." The story was eery with the firelight flickering on her face as darkness fell. I looked around. The few campers had gone to sleep. There were only six including me and Lou Ellen. I yawned. Lou Ellen said , "It's been a long day for you. Get some sleep." I changed into an undershirt and sweatpants then hit the sack. For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean